Save the Date
by Mmisery
Summary: Charlotte lost the her newly won title to Carmella at Starrcade, but on the plus side she's getting married to Becky in less than two weeks. But things get complicated when former PCB member Paige returns. G!P Charlotte.


The save the dates, which were full of puns thanks to Becky had been sent off months ago. Becky couldn't have been more excited she was going to marry Charlotte in just 11 days. It had been a long road to get where they are now. They were dating other people and were only best friends. But after those relationships ended and Becky finally told Charlotte how she felt she was elated that Charlotte shared those feelings. Now here they are over two years later Becky had proposed and Charlotte had accepted. Becky looked down at the women sleeping in her arms and knew her face had to have the biggest smile. She didn't want to wake her but knew they had to get a move on because they had to go meet AJ, get a quick bite, head to the gym and do a couple interviews before Smackdown started.

"C'mon Char you have to get up." Becky said while trying to rouse the older woman. Charlotte just grumbled and turned to hold Becky in her arms while sleepily started to kiss her neck. "Not that I really don't want too babe but we have to get up."

Charlotte just pouted as she rubbed up and down Becky's arm. "No fair I just wanted to wake up and get to make love to my beautiful wife to be."

Becky could feel Charlotte's want all right. The older woman waking up with her stiffness poking Becky's stomach. "I can tell feels like got a woody now doncha." Charlotte just nodded her head while giving Becky the pleading eyes. "Fine." Becky surrendered as removed herself from Charlotte embrace. "But it's gotta be fast." Becky smirked as she raced on to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

Charlotte got up with a quickness making her way to the bathroom to find Becky already undressed and turning on the shower. Charlotte smiled as she took off her pajamas and joined her under the shower's spray. "Wash my back love." Becky grinned as she lathered up her front.

"Why of course." Charlotte replied as she soaped up Becky's back. Her erection growing even harder. Becky soon turned and started to clean Charlotte's back since the blonde was oh so distracted with cleaning hers. Becky was down to Charlotte's hips when Charlotte couldn't take anymore and picked the redhead up and pinned her to the wall. She quickly attached their lips together as her cock teased Becky's opening before pushing in. Becky moaned into the kiss as Charlotte wasted no time bottoming out into her pussy. "Fuck babe I still can't get over how tight your pussy is for me." Charlotte groaned as she pulled out and like a whirlpool was pulled right back in.

"All for you." Becky whimpered as she grasped Charlotte's hair and bit her lip. Charlotte drove into her like a jackhammer finding that sweet spot intending to make Becky cum. "Of fuck yes right there!" Becky screamed in pleasure which really spurned Charlotte on more making her drive in Becky even faster. Charlotte felt Becky tightening around her cock Becky's arms following suit wrapping tightly around her neck as finally Becky's orgasm flooded thru her.

Charlotte was close her movements causing Becky's back to slam into the shower wall repeatedly. Charlotte thrusted into Becky at least a dozen more times before she came with a shout filling Becky's cunt up with her seed. Charlotte breathed heavily holding Becky in place as they came down from their orgasmic high.

"Okay now we really have to hurry up." Becky panted as she looked down at Charlotte since still she was still perched up on the wall.

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte replied as she gently let Becky down so they could finish washing up and be on there way.

After finally finishing up all of their pre-smackdown duties and picking AJ back up from his signing they headed to the arena. They made pretty great time as most of the roster and staff hadn't shown up yet. Walking in Charlotte immediately saw Carmella and got a little bummed. Carmella had cashed in on her at last Saturday's Starrcade after she beat Natalya for the championship. Carmella looked her way patting the title on her shoulder smugly and Charlotte glared back. Becky and AJ sensed the hostility, Becky pulled Charlotte along while AJ piped in. "Who's hungry?" They headed over to catering with him as he started stacking food onto his plate

"You better watch it Styles or you're gonna get a big ole' pot belly." Becky joked as they watched him pile on ribs, fried chicken, mac and cheese, corn on the cob, french fries and a salad. Yes they were fit and worked out a lot but she still didn't know where he was putting it all. Her and Charlotte just grabbed a couple blueberry muffins and bananas.

"Haha very funny Lynch but I ain't never getting no pot belly." AJ retorted as they grabbed drinks and took a seat at a table as AJ started to work on demolishing his food.

Charlotte grimaced seeing cheese and bbq sauce adorning his beard. "If you keep eating like that you will."

AJ just rolled his eyes and kept on eating. Becky saw Big E and gave Charlotte a kiss and excused herself from the table to go talk to him. Big E is an ordained minister and when news got around that she and Charlotte were getting married he was all too happy to offer his services.

Charlotte smiled as she saw her beautiful future wife talking with the New Day member. "So less than two weeks to go, how are you feeling?" AJ asked between bites of his french fries.

"Well excited for one and hoping everything goes off perfectly." Charlotte replied as she saw Becky throw her head back in laughter. "Because she deserves nothing less."

AJ smiled he was happy for his friends. "So have you finished all of your maid of honor duties." Charlotte smirked.

AJ groaned as he put down his fork. "Hey c'mon, we've talked about this and I thought we agreed we weren't gonna call it that."

"Nuh uh that's what you agreed. What wrong with the classics AJ?" Charlotte said breaking off a piece of her muffin before plopping it in her mouth.

"No way we've got to think of a better name." AJ chuckled as he took a sip of his water before continuing. "So what duties are we talking about? It wouldn't be the bachelorette party now would it?" It's not really something they had talked about and AJ wasn't even sure that Charlotte wanted one. Would Becky have a separate one? He wasn't sure how it would work.

"Not that I want anything crazy but yeah I wouldn't be against a little something for Becks and I." Charlotte confessed sheepishly. She wasn't much of a party girl anymore those days long passed but she wouldn't mind just hanging out and having a good night with the people closest to her.

"Sounds good I'll talk to Sasha and Bayley later to see what we can come up with," AJ answered. Sasha and Bayley were some of the other bridesmaids. Not that he was one of course! But they could help him with the planning. He wasn't much of a party guy but he was going to try his best since she asked.

Charlotte was just about to ask AJ a question when something fast and small flashed by going under there table. Startling the both of them they both knocked their drinks onto the floor. They went to pick them up looking underneath and seeing that the fast little thing currently hiding under the table was a little boy who couldn't be more than 2 or 3.

"Hi." Charlotte and AJ said in unison with Charlotte giving him a little wave which had the little guy bolting off yet again.

"Aaron Rodriguez get back here!"

That voice it's been awhile but she'd know it anywhere. She turned around and saw an old familiar face.

"Paige?"


End file.
